villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Makina
Kiwako Flügel Makina is one of the antagonists-turned supporting protagonist of the series, Deadman Wonderland. She was voiced by legendary voice actress Colleen Clinkenbeard. About Makina is a very attractive large-breasted woman (G-cupped, as stated in the first chapter) with long, dark-brown hair that is usually kept in her prison-hat, with one lock of hair hanging right of her face. She has dark-blue eyes and she sports pink lipstick. On duty, she wears her prison-uniform, that is dark-blue, with a matching hat. Her pants are white and she has black knee-length boots that are high heeled. Makina is a harsh and stone-cold enforcer which does not hesitate in punishing, often brutally, the prison's population. She uses her decorated sword to cut whoever breaks the prison's rules, acts that almost always result in bloodshed. Despite her brutality, she is far less twisted than Tamaki, whom she is greatly suspicious of, especially after discovering that she knows and has authority over only a part of Deadman Wonderland. She is also incredibly honest when answering questions about herself, as she casually told a prisoner her breast size when he asked in a lecherous manner and told her diet to her subordinate, Kasuga Kyoko , during an important situation Story She is first seen welcoming the prisoners to DW, including Ganta. She introduces herself as the chief warden. She then explains that DW is a special prison. She explains the full publicity and the touristic function of DW. She asks if there are any questions and a prisoner asks what her bra-size is. She replies that it's a G. She was just about to talk about the prisoners' necklaces, when Yo Tamaki bumped into Ganta and stole his candy. Makina sees this and tells Yō that she'll overlook it if he gave the candy back. Yō pretends that he doesn't know what she is talking about and Makina says that he'll receive the according punishment, and slashes him across the chest. While Kasuga tends to Yō's wound, Ganta yells that Makina is insane. Makina responds by stepping on Yō's head and telling Ganta that, insane or not, reality is made to be unfair and unjust. She concludes by saying that he and the other prisoners have no chance of escaping their reality - Deadman Wonderland. She is next seen in Tamakis room, with him asking her if she did went a little overboard. Afterwards, she is seen explaining the functionality of the poison within the collar, as a prisoner goes insane. She explains that the prisoner does not have much time left to live, as the poison will kill him soon. Later on, after her suspicions of Tamaki reach a high (Necro Macro had been mysteriously demolished), she and her assistant illegally sneak into Tamaki's office when he's preoccupied with entertaining Major Aohi. They come across his list of "potentials" and are interrupted midway, forcing the two of them to hide within a stuffed chicken. Makina_about_to_cut_Yo.png|''Makina about to cut Yo'' Yo_slashed_by_Makina.png|''Makina slashing Yo'' GM_20161224_163002.gif|Makina all suited up (Makina's outstanding breast) Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Vigilante Category:Torturer Category:Social Darwinists Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighters